Oblivion
by chopinetto
Summary: One concert results in two people's love. Benedict Cumberbatch meets young pianist; Ophelia Aden after a charity concert. Life gives no warning to either the young actor or the pianist about the upcoming suprise: Love.
1. The Pianist and The Man

"_**Journeys end in lovers meeting."**__** –Shakespeare, Twelfth Night.**_

Phelly touched her score once knew every single note and rest, she knew every single feeling Saint-Saens perceived thorugh this felt ready; she felt complete. She smiled slightly...looked into the mirror once again. She could not find any resemblance to the woman on that mirror. That woman was not Phelly...that woman was _the pianist_.

Phelly let her alter ego take over her mind and soul.

From this moment she was only _the pianist_.

...

'_I still do not know why the hell you insist this much Martin!'_

Martin rolled his eyes once again. This man was more than just stubborn, his behaviour was obstinate!

'_You promised to Amanda remember; Phelly is a great friend of hers...this is a chartiy concert and her doctrate graduation...the more audience she gets, the more job offerings come to her.'_

Benedict exhaled deeply, he liked classical music but he had this odd feeling for hours. He just did not want to be in this concert hall at this moment.

Amanda noticed Benedict and Martin through the crowd. Good, she thought. He managed to bring him.

'_Do not look that bored Benedict! I can assure you, Phelly is an amazing pianist.'_

' _Well Amanda, the name Phelly does not sound that reassuring.'_

'_You will meet her after the concert, she prefers to be by herself before her performances. She does have a real name, don't worry.'_

Martin winked at Amanda, the plan was working except the possibility of Phelly and Benedict hating each other.

'_Amanda, you said Phelly is going to use the money for charity, right? Did she decide what to do about that?'_

'_Well, she wants to help talented children to get proper education, she wants to thank to Associated Boards for taking care of her all these years. She is going to donate the money to ABRSM's Scholarship Fund.'_

Benedict's gestures softened as he listened to Amanda. Without a glance of her, he felt somehow connected to this woman. The odd feeling resoluted into cruiosity.

'_We should take our seats, you two were bickering about me being late all the time, look at you now!'_

Amanda laughed.

...

Royal Albert Hall was packed; Amanda, Martin and Benedict were seated in the front. People started to applause as the orchestra started to take their seats.

There was a brief silence then a huge applause echoed as the conductor and the soloist entered the stage.

Amanda and Martin watched Benedict. He seemed a little bit dumfounded. His eyes were fixated on the woman, _the pianist _on the stage. She had wavy black hair, almond shaped light brown eyes. Her features were framed with her alabaster skin.

...

Phelly started to adjust her stool without knowing she was under intense gaze of Benedict Cumberbatch.

She blinked her eyes, assuring the conductor.

Her left hand found the white key...she liberated the note as she started to play the opening passage.

She welcomed _the pianist_ once again.

...

Benedict was mesmerized. This woman got under his skin without event saying a word to him. This was the very first time a stranger affected him this deeply...Benedict admired her performance, her gestures. She connected with the audience in a very different level. Every single person in this hall felt the same pain, anger, love, lust she was feeling with this concerto right now.

Benedict came into his senses as she finished playing.

He felt utterly calm and complete.

...

Phelly started to think clearly again. She was feeling forworn. She closed her eyes for a second, breathed deeply as she started to pack up her stuff.

'_Phelly! Congratulations, we wanted the crowd to melt down a little bit!'_

'_Amanda! You came! I am so happy, did you like-'_

Phelly stopped talking as she saw a man standing by the door. A concise sensation of peace came to her, she looked into the man's eyes...trying to understand, trying to find an answer.

'_Seems you are not alone Amanda. I am so sorry, I must look like a provincial one to you. It's just I am a little shocked after this concert. I am Ophelia.'_

'_Do not be sorry, such performance must be overwhelming, I am Benedict.'_

As the two shooked hands, Martin and Amanda exchanged looks.

_The pianist has met her equal. And the man found his mate. _

'_It was a lovely concert, I am feeling very ashamed of not wanting to come this evening.'_

'_Well, these two can be very persistent...I am very happy that you liked the performance.'_

...

A few hours later, Ophelia entered her apartment. What a journey this night was for her, she sinked into her couch and finally gave in to her tiredness.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember Benedict.

'_Would you like to have a coffee together, sometime?'_

She repeated his words...a smile formed on her lips.

...


	2. The Wait and The Date

**The Wait and The Date**

'_**The secret to humor is surprise.**__**'-Aristotle**_

Benedict opened his eyes lazily. He remembered last night, remembered meeting her...He laughed. He always believed in emotions leading people but feeling a spark, lust towards a stranger at first sight always seemed childish to him.

After Olivia, he had lost his belief in love but meeting that woman changed him in a unknown way. He suddenly started to feel complete. Martin and Amanda did very well he thought.

...

Ophelia woke up full of energy that morning. No more dissertation, no more sleepless nights...no more being just a student. She was relieved, for almost a decade she tried to find a place to fit in in this country, she tried to find an open spot in this harsh world and after last night...she succeeded. Suddenly it came back to her. Benedict...she whispered.

She was not a person who believed in love...she lost that belief long ago. She believed in being lonely, she hanged on to the idea of being a loner...something snapped inside of her after last night. Her stranger side shifted.

...

Benedict played with his phone. _Call her! _No, maybe she did not like you that much, maybe she was just being polite. Here he was; full of nervousity...shame on those people who keep saying it is a piece of cake for him to find someone.

...

'_She would have called me, right? She would have called me if she made some plans with Ben.'_

Martin looked into his partner's eyes. Well, everything went pretty smoothly last night. It should have worked, they should have clicked.

'_She would...I guess. I mean, she is your friend not mine. Benedict seemed to be impressed with her but you know him, he is indeed a very shy man hiding under that whole famous actor 'coat'.'_

'_I want to call her...but it would be too obvious then...I mean out little scheme of match making.'_

Amanda startled upon hearing the door bell.

'_You two think you are very clever don't you? Well, he has not called me yet Amanda, I know you have been waiting for a call from me.'_

'_I am sorry Phelly, you needed someone in your life...we thought you two would make a cute couple...'_

Ophelia smiled, she was not angry. She was just being sarcastic, she loved seeeing Amanda nervous.

'_Like I said, he has not called yet. Bilbo! Don't hide from me, I am not going to bite you!'_

'_I am not hiding! Are you angry?'_

'_No, I mean let's be honest, I met Benedict Cumberbatch last night! There is no way of me being angry. I just stopped by to make you guys suffer a bit, I have to go meet Kevin.'_

Amanda's expression changed immediately as she heard the name 'Kevin'. He was Ophelia's one and only proffessor in the Royal College of Music for almost ten years. He saw Ophelia as his protege and he was definetly obsessed about her. She always thought he had underlying emotions for her but he could not act upon them as Ophelia was his student. After last night, she was no longer a student .

Martin analyzed Amanda's face. Obviously, she was not happy hearing Ophelia was meeting with Kevin.

'_Ophelia, maybe you should not go alone...'_

'_Don't you start too Martin, Kevin is my proffessor. He wanted to talk about job opportunities and upcoming concerts. That's all!'_

Ophelia left Martin and Amanda's house. Those two were crazy. Since they met Kevin for the very first time, they have been thinking that he has some emotions towards her. She stopped as she heard her phone ringing. The moment was finally here.

'_Hello?'_

'_Hello, Ophelia...I am Benedict, we met last night.'_

'_I recognized you from your voice, I thought you wouldn't call.'_

'_I-I just wanted to wait for a bit, you must have been tired. So, are you available any time soon-like this afternoon?'_

'_Well, I am going to meet up with my professor in Kensington, then I am all yours.'_

'_Shall we meet at 2'oclock, in Kensington Starbucks?'_

'_Fine by me. Take care till then.'_

'_You too...'_

Ophelia could not help herself from smiling. _The Game is on, , the game is on. _

...

Benedict took a deep breath. His mind was back at being an eighteen year old; he was hardly keeping himself from jumping up and down. Ophelia, he repeated again and again. He checked himself in the mirror once again, taking his key he rushed to the London streets.

Everybody thought Benedict could easily find someone to be with but being famous complicated things even more. Sure, he could have practically any women in this world but he wanted something else. Now he had a chance for that something else and he was going to use it.

...

Kevin Ravansdale paces his office again and again. _She should have been here._ He thought. Sweet Ophelia, he thought. He remembered the very first day they met in York. She was only 14 years old then, _a child_, waiting to be groomed. Now after almost 15 years together, she was everything but a child. She was no longer _his student, _she was more of a collegue. All these years he thought what he felt towards this young woman was admiration and affection but seeing her in that stage assured him once more. This was not affection. This was _lust. _

'_Kevin! I am not late, right?' _

Recognizing the voice, Kevin turned to face the door.

'_No, you are just on time, Ophelia...just on time.'_

...

'_Can I have a Americano please?'_

The barista gulped in exictement as she recognized the deep baritone voice.

'_Can we make that two americanos?'_

Benedict face lightened with the soft voice, he turned to see Ophelia smiling to him. He smiled back.

'_I recognized you from your curls Benedict, not bad for a pianist I guess. Amanda warned me about you being fashionably late all the time but this time I am the tardy one.'_

'_Not at all...shall we sit down?'_

'_Actually, if you don't mind I am dying to see Lichtenstein in Tate...I thought we could eat something in the Tate Café afterwards.'_

Benedict was astonished. Did she just said Tate Museum! Maybe she got some hints from Martin or Amanda...otherwise this woman truly could be his mate.

'_It's a great idea.'_

The Duo left the Starbucks leaving few shocked customers and a barista.

...


	3. The Tate and The Fate

**The Tate and The Fate**

'_**Fate will find a way'-Virgil**_

'_I am in my lucky day, no one recognized me in the Tube.'_

Said Benedict looking at Ophelia. Walking towards to Tate Modern, he felt weirdly comfortable. He knew this woman for less than 48 hours but it felt like he knew her for years.

'_So tell me Ophelia, how did you decide on being a pianist?'_

Ophelia expected him to ask this. Most people wondered how can someone decide on having such a stressful job. Benedict could easily understand her she thought, being an actor was similar to being a pianist.

'_Well, I think I was 8. I had this recital in York, my parents had arranged for me. I remember losing myself as I heard people applause after the performance. That feeling triggered something inside me. After that piano have became my greatest obsession, practicing for hours...not wanting to go to school. That was it, I guess. Well, it's your turn now , how did you become an actor?'_

'_I honestly don't know. I mean, my parents were in the business too...but I do not know attracted me towards this. Maybe studying in a boys boarding school, wanting to change that environment...'_

'_Maybe it's fate, If you were not Sherlock then you would not have met Martin...and then I could not have met you...'_

There was a brief silence after this answer. Benedict tried to get an answer from her expression. Ophelia did the same too. Lost in the moment, the duo realized that they've arrived in Tate.

...

Kevin was disappointed after his talk with Ophelia. He hoped that the connection of being a student of him would have broken down after the graduation but he was mistaken. She still saw him as her mentor. She clearly stated that she doesn't want to be his assistant, she wants her own career path. He was more disappointed, he was furious.

...

Benedict and Ophelia spent that afternoon in Tate. The exhibition was great, _this woman has a great taste in art_ thought Benedict. The duo settled in the Tate Cafe. As Ophelia lingered through her food, Benedict gazed her intensely.

'_Take a picture Benedict, it'll last longer...'_

'_What?'_

'_You are staring at me!'_

'_I apologize! In my defense you have an excellent face...'_

'_I have an ordinary face...brown eyes and-'_

'_They are not brown, they have a lighter shade almost hazel...'_

'_Well I'd prefer looking at yours not mine...'_

Benedict laughed. She was funny, intelligent and beautiful. It was quite awkward for him to feel this attracted towards someone so soon but there was no need to deny. This woman was alluring him slowly.

'_I had a great time today Benedict. It's been years since I felt this comfortable with someone. I am described as a cold and distant person but with you something has changed.'_

Ophelia stopped talking as her phone buzzed impatiently.

'_Sorry, It's my professor, I have to take this...'_

Benedict nodded his head. _My professor..._Wasn't she with him a few hours ago? It was almost eight o'clock so what kind of professor calls his student at this hour...He remembered Amanda mentioning one of her friend's obsessed professor...Questions raced in his mind as he looked into Ophelia's face.

'_Well I am on a date Kevin! I said I'll think about it'_

Ophelia said a little bir harshly. She turned back to Benedict.

'_I am so sorry...I said date, this was a date right?'_

'_I hope so...'_

'_Good, Sorry again. Kevin can be a little bit insistent about me'_

'_It's ok. Ophelia, do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?'_

'_That was a little bit abrupt.I have a rehearsal at 5 but then I'm free...'_

'_Let's have dinner together, I would like to know you better.'_

Ophelia suddenly felt _hot. _His tone changed slightly upon hearing the name Kevin, he sounded almost domineering.

'_Dinner...ok. Would you like to come to the rehearsal too? I mean you said you always wondered what goes on behind a concert? You'll meet Kevin too...I mean-'_

'_I'll be delighted.'_

As Benedict paid for the dinner, Ophelia got ready to go.

'_There's no way I'm letting you go to home alone, please let me drive.'_

'_There's no need Benedict, I live quite close'_

'_I am not negotiating... '_

Ophelia gave in. After spending almost 5 hours with Benedict, she started to feel a similar nervousity inside her. Everytime she got close to someone the hidden fear of commitment and trust issues coming from her childhood striked her. She wanted run and never look back.

...

Kevin wanted to break the innocent whiskey glass in his hands_. 'I'm on a date...' _. After all those years she said she did not need a man, she had her music in her life...after she said the only man she needed was her mentor..._him._ A date!

Ophelia was changing and she was breaking her chains with him free. She was slowly going away.

Kevin was sure. He would not let her go...not now.

...

'_This is it. I live on the third floor. I would invite you in but that would not be very proper; right?'_

Benedict laughed.

'_Well, then I could ask a goodnight kiss...you know for you not letting me in'_

'_Now we are negotiating, huh?'_

'_I could have my Star Trek voice to seduce you...'_

Ophelia tiptoed to reach Benedict's right ear. _'No need , I could change my rules a bit, just for you.' _, she whispered. Looking into Benedict's eyes first and then focusing on his lips, she revealed her intentions.

Benedict breathed deeply, got closer to her. Feelt her breathing become uneven as he looked into her hazelish eyes. He started to kiss her...softly but giving her a signal _I want you_ with that kiss. That softness started to change as Ophelia recovered from the initial shock and backed away.

'_Goodnight Benedict...'_

'_Goodnight Ophelia...'_

...

Amanda couldn't sleep that night. The anticipation was killing her...Phelly did not call her last night maybe she went home late, maybe the date was a disaster or maybe _she also lacked some sleep. _She looked towards the clock. _Kids will be up soon_ she thought. Phelly was both a night owl and an early riser to much people's surprise. She crawled out of the bed deciding to call her.

'_Hello?'_

'_Amanda, it's 8'o clock...'_

'_Well, you are an early riser'_

'_Well this early riser practiced last night and she lacked some sleep'_

'_You practiced what? Benedict?'_

'_Oh God Amanda! Get a grip! It was just one date you know...'_

'_Something happened...I can sense it from your voice. You have that I'm nervous voice.'_

'_Well...everything was great, he was great and then'_

'_Yes'_

'_We kissed...'_

'_Look at girl judging me about the first date rules!'_

'_It was sudden and...'_

'_How was it?'_

'_Amanda, let me sleep a little bit ... please!'_

'_I am giving you an hour...then a call is expected.'_

'_Yes,Mam!'_

Amanda winced as she heard the door bell.

'_Good Morning Amanda! I brought you some muffins...'_

'_Benedict? It's 8 you know?'_

'_Sorry to disturb but I need to talk to you'_

'_About What?'_

'_About Ophelia's professor.'_


	4. The Lust and The Jealousy

**The Lust and The Jealousy**

'_**Jealousy is the fear of comparison'-Max Frisch**_

Martin stood barefoot in his kitchen..._his _kitchen. Looking at his watch he confirmed, it was only passing 9'oclock. He rubbed his eyes once again trying to focus on the picture in front of him.

'_I have missed something haven't I?'_

Amanda looked into her partner's eyes.

'_Sherlock seems to be having some sentiments...'_

'_Stop mocking!'_

Said Benedict. Feeling a particular rage in his body. He has never been a jealous man...never! But now he was having these awkward feelings towards an unknown male because of a woman he'd known for only two days.

'_Well...he learned about Kevin, I guess. That man has the power the irritate everyone...wtihout even seeing them in person.'_

'_Have a cup of tea Martin...Benedict should hear the whole story. The story Phelly did not want to acknowledge all these years.'_

Benedict felt something growing inside of him. Was this cruosity...or jealousy?

'_Well I remember meeting Phelly in her debut recital, she was 22 then I guess. We quickly became friends. She was having trouble in finding friends as her job required some level of ego. Most of the people saw her as this narcisist pianist. A few months after that she introduced me to her professor. Kevin.'_

'_As far as I can tell, she is not an egoistic person at all' _said Benedict.

'_Now that we are gossiping, anyone wants biscuits?' _said Martin raising an eyebrow.

'_This is not gossip. I am only providing sufficient information for a future relationship and Ben brought us muffins Martin.'_

'_Can we not change the subject please, I am here as the potential boyfriend who is jealous'_

Amanda smiled towards Benedict.

'_Kevin is in his mid-fifties. He is a very renowned professor. She met Phelly when she was 15, 16. After Ophelia became his student he stopped accepting other students. Ophelia insists that he just wanted to focus on her education as raising a concert pianist is a full-time job. When I met Kevin, I felt this negative vibe.'_

'_Pardon me honey but you feel that vibe towards everyone'_

'_Zip it, Martin!'_

'_Where was I? Yes...Kevin is so concerned about Ophelia. Her health, her happiness, her desires...practically eveything concerns Kevin. He even convinced her not to have any kind of romantic relationships until she is ' fully' graduated.'_

Benedict's eyes changed as he listened.

'_She is graduated...and she is no longer his student. He thinks-that cunning little...'_

'_Calm down Benedict. Ophelia ensures everyone that he does not have any feelings towards her. Ophelia can only fool herself...but, she does not see him that way. Now that you are in the picture, I would not be that worried. Just be careful.'_

'_Amanda, the door was open...so I came in-Benedict?'_

Amanda panicked a little bit as she saw Ophelia.

'_Since when you have been standing there?'_

'_Oh, I see...someone was extracting information about me.'_ She said looking at Benedict. He was curious about her.

'_Not at all! If I want to have information I can extract it from you.'_

'_Why are you all dressed up?'_ said Martin as he eyed Ophelia. She was wearing a black dress with black pumps... at ten o'clock in the morning.

'_That is none of your buisiness Bilbo.'_

Amanda and Benedict burst into laughter as they heard Ophelia calling Martin 'Bilbo'.

'_In Martin's defense you look very tempting ' _ said Benedict focusing on Ophelia's lips. _Very red lips._ His eyes slowly travelled her body. Her curvy waist, toned legs...and those eyes. Those almond shaped eyes.

Ophelia felt herself blush under Benedict's gaze. Here she was, an adult woman, feeling like an eighteen year old.

...

The day passed quickly, leaving Benedict with Amanda and Martin. Ophelia walked towards to the underground station. She breathed in the cold air. She felt very nervous thinking Benedict. He made her feel these unknown emotions and she was _the master of emotions_. She have always been entitled as that in every commentary she read. Ophelia Aden, master of emotions...Ophelia Aden, young musician conveying the gloomy Chopin successfully. Ever since she laid her eyes on Benedict, she was not able to recognize herself. She was not capable of mastering her emotions.

...

Kevin sat in his office patiently. It was just passing two...Ophelia was late and she was never late.

'_I'm on a date...'_ he repeated touching the photograph in his hands. There it was, him and Ophelia after a christmas party, smiling _together._ He flipped the photo and read the words again and again.

_**To my dearest mentor with love. Ophelia.'**_

'_Kevin...I am sorry, I got caught up with my friends...'_

'_It's ok...it's just you have never ever been late...this is not you.'_

'_This is very me, don't worry. This is me minus the stress of doing a post graduate degree...So we will be rehearsin at five right? Brahms?'_

'_Yeah, the orchestra will also practice on Tristan and Isolde...the prelude.'_

'_Ok, I am going to warm up a little bit...See you there.'_

'_See you.'_

As the door closed, Kevin realized once again. Ophelia was slowly closing her doors...to him.

...

Benedict read the text once again. _**'The rehearsal is in **__**Amaryllis Fleming Concert Hall at five. I may not be able to greet you…just give them my name. Enjoy the show, '**_

'_Excuse me, I am looking for Miss Aden'_

The receptionist was shocked. She kept her silence for a few minutes.

'_You-you-you are…Benedict Cumberbatch.'_

'_Yes, I am…I would love to stay and chat but I have a rehearsal-date to watch.'_

'_She, I mean they are just about the start in the concert hall. Just go down the stairs…'_

'_Thanks.'_

Benedict entered the concert hall silently. The orchestra was seating and there was a man sitting in the very front row. He eyed the man carefully…like a predator watching his prey. _This must be Kevin._ He saw Ophelia and the conductor enter the stage, Ophelia scanned the hall…_she is looking for me_ thought Benedict as he hid in the shadows.

'_Ophelia, I am ready when you are'_

'_Let's go…'_

As the music fulfilled the air…Benedict closed his eyes and gave into the sensation.

…

'_That was amazing my dear…Ophelia.'_

'_Thank you Kevin…I could have done the third movement better but we still have some time until the concert'_

Benedict coughed as he entered the backstage. As soon as Ophelia saw him, her face lid up.

'_You came, I did not see you in the hall…I though-'_

'_I would not miss this in a million time Ophelia' _said Benedict kissing Ophelia's cheek…_possessively._

Ophelia blushed a little bit.

'_Uhm, Benedict…this is Kevin Ravansdale…my professor.'_

'_Correcting Ophelia, I was your professor. Not wanting to interrupt my dear but who was the lucky guy you went on a date last night?'_

'_That would be me . It is a great pleasure to meet Ophelia's mentor, she truly is excellent in every aspect.'_

Ophelia was stunned. Since when, this little room was filled with such tension?

'_Kevin, I am sorry but I have to decline your offer…for coffee. Benedict and I have previous plans.'_

'_By all means my dear…feel free to go.'_

Kevin clenched his palm as he looked at Ophelia and Benedict, walking.

_**One Month Later**_

Almost a month passed since Benedict and Ophelia met. They have officially become a couple. Benedict managed to keep the media away from his newly budding relationship. The duo cherished this whole month with movie nights, romantic dinners and getting to know each other. Ophelia clearly stated that she wanted this relationship to grow in a slow and steady phase. As she accepted a professor position in Royal College of Music, her life became more and more hectic and the relationship slowed a bit too much. As Ophelia tried to balance her life, Benedict started filming Series 3 of Sherlock. Between schedules, rehearsals the duo started to find time for each other hardly. There was an inevitable attraction growing in between them but still there was no resolution to that tension.

Benedict was very determined to solve this _tension_ problem. Tonight is the night he thought. He asked Amanda to lend him Ophelia's keys to her apartment. He knew that by six, she would be home. She had no idea that he would be available tonight so she would be surprised.

Upon arriving Ophelia's apartment, Benedict was excited. Well, cooking was not his best virtue but in the name of love he should at least try not to poison his girlfriend. He opened the door…rolled up his sleeves.

_Tonight was the night. _

…

'_Benedict, I could not call you today, I am very sorry. So how are the shooting going?'_

'_Fine. I miss you a lot.'_

'_I miss you too, I wish you were free tonight, we have our very final problem to solve you know?'_

'_I see what you did there, I wish that too but you know how busy I am.'_

'_I know. I guess I see you on the weekend then.'_

'_I lo-Take care..honey.'_

'_You too.'_

He almost slipped out those three little words. He was ready even to yell those three words to her but he was not sure whether she is ready or not.

…

Ophelia slipped her keys in… _did I leave the lights on?_ She thought.

'_Surprise '_

Ophelia was more than shocked. She felt something shift inside of her, as if she was burning with lust and love. Yes, love. God she loved him. She lusted over him.

'_Oh my Cumberbatch…You are indeed very, very sneaky .'_

The duo silenced for a few minutes. They both felt lost in each other.

Ophelia got closer to Benedict. She slowly touched his face, smelled him. She kissed his right earlobe very slowly.

'_I guess…we can skip dinner.'_

Ophelia let her coat fell to the floor. She started to kiss Benedict, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'_Skip dinner…no way Mr. Cumberbatch. I have a different dinner in mind.'_

Benedict kissed Ophelia's neck as his hands trailed her hips.

The duo found the way to the bedroom.

_The final problem was no longer existent. _


	5. The Aftermath and The Love

**The Aftermath and The Love**

'_**This momentary joy breeds months of pain;**_

_**This hot desire converts to cold disdain.'-Shakespeare **_

Ophelia traced Benedict's jawline with little pecks...Benedict found the little hair clip holding Ophelia's hair...She felt her curls touch her shoulders. Benedict kissed Ophelia once again..._fiercely_. Ophelia's hands were shaking, she found Benedict's shirt's buttons...she felt like a child, hiding from her nervousity.

'_Easy...we don't have to-'_

'_I want to, I want you...I need you...I need to feel you'_

Benedict kissed Ophelia...again and again as if he was trying to calm her...teach her, lead her...he managed to get out of his shirt. As he trailed his lover's neck, he found the zipper of her black dress...one more clothing found itself on the floor.

Ophelia breathed deeply, she could her heart pounding...yearning.

'_You are very very beautiful...'_

'_And you still are wearing too many clothes...'_

Ophelia found Benedict's belt knuckle...her hands felt his very evident erection. Her head was spinning...sex never alarmed her this much. Seeing him, knowing that he was looking at her made her very nervous and turned on. She slowly kneeled. Only light in her bedroom was the non-existent moonlight peeking from the window. Closing her eyes, she let her instincts took over.

Benedict knew what's coming next. His eyes twinkled as he feel Ophelia took him into her mouth. Sucking him hard and slow, Ophelia built up a very new tension.

'_God...keep doi-Oh Jesus!'_

As Ophelia gently massaged Benedict's balls as she licks his long, hard shaft. Feeling a slightly salty pre-cum dripping from her mouth, a smiled was formed in her lips. Benedict's hands found her shoulders, he guided her to the bed...Moonlight illuminated his erection covered with his lover's pecks.

'_I knew that you are very elusive on the stage...but you my dear Phelly, you are a goddess in the bedroom.'_

'_Less talk...more work...Ben.'_

'_As you wish m'lady...'_

Benedict unclasped Ophelia's bra...Feeling her hands lost in his hair, he started to lick her nipples. Ophelia gulped, feeling his mouth...she lost herself. Her breathing changed slightly...Benedict's right hand found her knickers. Wet with anticipation...waiting for _him. _He slipped his hand in, twirled around her clit.

'_Naughty, naughty girl...all wet...you are happy to have me, aren't you?'_

'_I-I...just keep-Oh God...'_

Benedict loved to hear her lose endurance under his hands. His mouth left her breasts, a small protest came from her lips...soon replaced with a loud moan as he licked her pussy.

'_You taste...amazing.'_

Ophelia closed her eyes firmly, she knew that an explosion was coming...reaching to her, getting closer.

Benedict let one of his fingers slip inside of her, she buckled her hips...moaning, breathing.

'_Good girl...'_

As Benedict accelerated his pace, Ophelia started to whisper his name...like a prayer. He knew that she was close but he wanted something else.

'_Aspettami...Phelly.' _said Benedict as he lifted himself up from her _lower regions. _Ophelia kissed him as if she was thanking him for the sensations...

'_I want you Benedict...'_

Hearing that was enough for Benedict, he found her opening once again, thrusting in...he found his home. Ophelia's eyes dialated, focused on Benedict's blue eyes...

'_You are so tight, so wet...'_

Ophelia could not speak, this was new to her. Lusting over someone was very unknown for her. She digged her nails in to Benedict's back as she slowly started to lose herself.

Benedict felt as if he was burning. A similar yet different tension was building up inside of him..._This woman was slowly killing him. _He speeded up his pace.

'_I'm coming...home Benedict...I-'_

'_Come to my dear, come back to me...'_

As Benedict ejaculated...Ophelia screamed. She could not contain herself...She orgasmed feeling his hot seed filling her.

Looking into each other's eyes they realized something.

They let their sensations sink away...They came back to reality.

'_That was...like a haze. Thank you Benedict, thank you for finding me. I found my home finally...amd I love you.'_

Benedict kissed her softly.

'_Was it a vision, or a waking dream?_

_Fled is that music:—Do I wake or sleep?...and I love you too...Ophelia.'_

They let the dinner get cold...they never needed that food after all. After all, this was about them becoming one...finally giving in. As Ophelia found her place on Benedict's chest...she felt something she never felt before. _She felt safe._ She let sleep concur her mind...and night to concur them.

...

_Cinnamon rolls..._whispered Ophelia as she woke up. She remembered Martin saying Benedict's valnurable side for sweet. Her mother taught her to cook cinnamon rolls when she was sixteen, seventeen. She had a elephant like memory, if she tried...she would be able to cook them. She smiled as she saw Benedict sleeping deeply...he certainly looked like a little boy when he was asleep.

Finding her velvet dressing gown, she entered her kitchen. _Sherlock, the mess you've made!_ Muttered Ophelia...looking at her once very clean kitchen. Well, she just could not be angry with Benedict.

She found her phone on the floor, Kevin called her thirty times last night. Hearing was not her best virtue last night she was rather _occupied. _For the very first time in her life, she ignored her mentor, left her phone.

_Cinnamon rolls..._where to start?

...

Kevin rose from piano, angrily. _She did not return his calls..._ She should be practicing, devouring herself upon her music...not _him! _He was feeling very tense. He was always entitled as a very sweet, caring person but whenever the topic came to Ophelia...he was jsut the opposite. She left school early yesterday, he did hear her speaking to Benedict on the phone. Maybe this was it, maybe it was already too late.

Maybe the deed was done.

...

'_there was a time_

_I was safe in your arms_

_and the stars fell away like diamonds_

_then we were young_

_and our love was younger still_

_was it just an illusion'_

Ophelia never actually loved that song...but he did mutter Aspettami to her last night, now he adored the lyrics. A particular smelled filled her kitchen, the kettle was boiling soundly...She was happy...purely happy.

She felt two strong arms coiling up her hips...a mouth placing a peck on her right cheekbone and a very deep, low voice saying _'Good morning darling, slept well...I guess' _.

'_I did sleep very, very well.'_

'_I love the song you have been murmuring...Pink Martini right?'_

'_Yes, I thought I disliked it but you changed that idea.'_

'_I did not know that you can cook.'_

'_I can cook , my mother is actually an Italian...I was born into cooking'_

'_Very nice, It's very alluring to see you cook for me.'_

'_Who told you that this is for you, I am cooking for my-'_

Suddenly Benedict turned Ophelia, kissed her deeply. _'Aspettami...I love you Ophelia, I love you, I lust over you.' _They broke into laughter upon hearing Benedict's stomach protesting..._'My stomach loves your food, apparently.'_

Ophelia snorted, _'We shall feed that stomach then, tea or coffee?'_

Benedict smiled and answered. _'Coffee.'_

...

Martin closed the door of his son's bedroom slowly. _Finally, his fever came down_ as he went downstairs. Amanda was cooking with their five year old daughter.

'_How is he?'_

'_His fever came down, he is asleep...no need to worry.'_

'_Have you been able to reach either Ben or Phelly?'_

'_Not yet, I guess they are busy. I think Phelly would be very happy about this offer.'_

'_Me too, she always wanted to something for the Prince's Trust Fund and now that she is dating Benedict...God, they are going to be the most charitable couple ever.'_

Martin snorted. He was utterly happy for Benedict, since he broke up with Olivia he seemed a bit hopeless. Now that he met Ophelia it was obvious that he was relieved in some way. He was also equally happy for Ophelia, they did have their own little quarrels and nicknames but he did care for her as a friend. She changed greatly after meeting Benedict. She was more care free, more _human_ in most ways. Seeing them competing...it was priceless.

'_Honey, you should also get some sleep. Your brother is very sick, I do not want you to be sick too.'_

'_Mummy, is uncle Ben kissing Phelly?'_

Amanda laughed, this girl was far away from _innocent._

'Well, yes he is honey. Off you go...to bed!'

...

'_You know what, you can play the piano, you can cook, you are funny and intelligent...let's just find a priest and get this done.'_

'_Oh I don't just play the piano Ben, I practically have sex with the piano.'_

Benedict laughed and he looked into Ophelia's eyes. He felt very happy...He could get used to his, to her.

'_You never told me that you are partially Italian.'_

Suddenly Ophelia silenced. She was not ready for this yet...she was not ready to reveal who she really was...a little girl who belonged to nowhere.

'_Yes...I am. Do you like cinnamon rolls?'_

'_I love them. I love you.'_

'_Guess, rolls can not compete with me.'_

Ophelia broke the kiss as her phone buzzed once more. She read the text.

'_**The Prince's Trust wants you to do a charity event. Please call me Ophelia.'**_

'_Who is it from?'_

'_Kevin...Guess what Cumberbatch, we might have an opportunity to work together.'_


	6. The Past and The Hope

_**The Past and The Hope**_

'_**To live without hope is to cease to live.' Dostoevsky**_

Ophelia looked at the photographs yearningly. She smiled as she saw a picture of her; seven years old with her _parents,_ Francesca and William. She still remembered that day very clearly. That day her whole life changed, that day a lonely little girl found a harbor to nestle in. She was an orphan, abandoned when she was only a day old. Her birth mother only leaved a note saying, _'Take care of my Lucia.'_ Lucia...whispered Ophelia. She never liked that name, that name made her feel left out in this world. She remembered reading Hamlet with one of her teachers when she was only six...she decided to name herself Ophelia. She smiled as she felt a teardrop fell from her eyes. She was an abandoned child until Francesca and William found her. She never felt comfortable about telling her story, telling people that she was indeed adopted. Her hesitation was still present as she was not able to say this to Benedict. _A family s_he thought. A family of her own, a real family. She could only hope. Ophelia stopped for a moment as she sensed Amanda, holding out a very hot cup of tea.

'_So, how was it?'_

'_How was what Amanda?'_

'_Now you are acting naive, It's obvious that something happened here last week. Both of you were not answering your phones that night so I deduce a night of passion.'_

Ophelia blushed.

'_Can we please talk about something else?'_

'_Oh, someone is blushing! Finally! Just you wait Ophelia. There are millions of Cumberbitches out there waiting to interrogate you...Just you wait till they learn about you.'_

'_Cumber-what!'_

'_Cumberbitches, his loyal female fans.'_

'_Oh dear God! Well I do really hope no one finds out about us then.'_

Kevin touched the score once again. _Rachmaninov Concerto for Piano and Orchestra Op.18 in C Minor_...the concerto that made Ophelia who she was today. The concerto that turned her friends into enemies...the concerto that she have been refusing to play for almost five years. Now that she was getting distracted by a notorious man...it was the perfect time to push her once again. Push her away from Benedict...push her to the limits of her obsessive nature. It was the perfect time to rewrite the past. It still felt like yesterday...the day she crushed one of her closest friends on stage..._'It was my pleasure to play the game, Alex'_ was her very last words to her friend. Yes, this charity even was the perfect time for her to resurface what she hid all these years.

...

Benedict rushed into his trailer on Sherlock's set. _Phone, phone...where the hell did I put my- there it is! _..yelled Benedict slightly. It's been almost a week since he last saw Ophelia and he was not happy about this. Hoping that she would not be practicing, he dialed her number.

'_Benedict...'_

'_Ophelia, hello my love. How are you?'_

'_Fine a bit unhappy about you not being here but I am fine. The question is how are you?'_

'_I miss you so much. The things you've done to me...'_

'_Good to hear that, because you have done so many things to me Benedict...so many'_

'_I'm planning on doing some more when I return, so how is the practice?'_

'_Still trying to figure out what to play for the charity event. James told me how much you like the Emperor but apparently, the orchestra will play Eroica so I have to choose someone else than Beethoven.'_

'_Is it just me or do you make people a bit ignorant when you talk this freely about composers?'_

Ophelia laughed.

'_I can teach you if you want, I can find something to trade with you know in return of the piano lessons.'_

'_Well, I also can think a few things. Sorry love, I got to go. I love you, take care.'_

'_Off you go, Sherlock. I'll be a good girl and wait for you very patiently.'_

Benedict let his phone drop to the desk. He was smiling like an idiot. To be honest, the reality that Ophelia would be practicing with Kevin once again for this event concerned him. He trusted Ophelia but he did not like Kevin at all but as he pictured himself with Ophelia on the red carpet, posing and smiling...every single negative thought in his mind disappeared completely.

...

Mark Gatiss scrolled through his Twitter page. He was drowning in a sea of mentions, tweets and questions. Apparently, Benedict's photo with a mysterious brunette was taken and leaked online and now his fans, _Cumberbitches _were digging for some answers.

'_Oh my god, it's Phelly.'_

Mark turned his head to see Martin standing next to him.

'_Who?'_

'_Ophelia, one of Amanda's friends...'_

'_What is she doing with Benedict?'_

Martin was unsure how to answer, he didn't know whether Benedict wanted people to know that he was finally in a relationship or not...he should've kept his little mouth shut.

'_She is my girlfriend, Mark and who the hell took that picture? That's her house!'_

Mark stood there dumbfounded, _Did he just say girlfriend?_

'_You finally found someone? When the hell did this happen?'_

'_Well it's been 50 days to be exact, Could you please write that I do not want her picture online? She doesn't need this kind of stress in her life right now.'_

'_You are being protective too, guess this is going to be serious! Who is she?'_

'_She is a friend of Amanda and Martin, we met after one of her concerts which was a evilly schemed plan by Watson himself and yes I am very serious about her.'_

'_That's how I knew her than! I thought she seemed familiar, Is her surname Aden?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_She is indeed an amazing pianist!'_

Martin sighed looking at Benedict and Mark. He remembered the last time Benedict was this protective over someone. He knew that he liked Ophelia and things were going good but now seeing him like this he was aware one thing. Ophelia could be .

'_Mark, I can also ask Amanda to tweet, Ophelia does not own Twitter or Facebook'_

'_Benedict, you really did find the right girl I write that she is your girlfriend?'_

'_Yes please.'_

...

Kevin looked at the computer screen. _This is bad_ he thought. This man was being no discrete about Ophelia, there it was them smiling in front of Ophelia's house. All these years, Ophelia had been very private about her personal life. She always thought the concept of love was a distraction but now she was changed.

Another thing popped up as Kevin felt jealousy rising.

_ cumberbatchweb BC himself wants that photograph not to be shared. Sorry girls but BC has been taken away from the market for sometime._

_ Markgatiss To confirm, that is indeed Benedict's girlfriend and she is my friend. Please do not share the picture._

Kevin never liked Amanda and now she was being helpful to Benedict.

Maybe this was the end...maybe he lost her.

_No man should go down without fighting_ thought Kevin as he picked his phone up writing to Ophelia.

'_**They want you to play Rach 2...feel free to come and take your score back from me. Good luck my dear.'**_

...

Ophelia stopped playing reading Kevin's text. She felt memories rushing back to her...moments of her lost in ambition and envy. Her victory on stage and her lost in life. The very piece she ought not to play and now Kevin was pushing her once again.

She felt her heart rushing up...once again she wanted to run away and hide.

Once again she was face to face with her fears.

Her right hand found the very first chord of Rachmaninov...she closed her eyes.

All those years ago she beaten her best friend on stage with this concerto...she lost herself, her sanity.

Now she had the chance to make it up.

Hope she thought, _'hope is all we have.'_


	7. The Rise and The Time

_**The Rise and The Time**_

'_**Ambition is the last refuge of the failure' –Shakespeare**_

Time passed quickly for Ophelia and Benedict. They were going in to their sixth month together. Benedict was practically living with Ophelia, and Ophelia was not complaining. The fact that everything was in order, everything was running smoothly secretly made them afraid. They both had their past relationships going well and then having the outmost downfall. The duo tried not to think about any possibility of their relationship breaking apart. As their relationship got even more publicized, there have been stream of rumors. One day Benedict proposed to her, the other day they were having the fight of the century. Time was passing very quickly for them, this was definitely the rise of their love.

Benedict opened his eyes hazily, _what a night_ he thought. He bought Ophelia a Bosendorfer as their sixth month anniversary gift after learning that it was one of her childhood dreams, owning a baby grand Bosendorfer. In exchange she let him _christen_ the piano in various ways...he was sore and if he was sore he could not imagine how Ophelia felt. What an imagination Ophelia had, having sex like two animals on a brand new piano would have never crossed his mind, not in a million years. He turned his head to right, kissed Ophelia smoothly. She popped her eyes open instantly.

'_You know that you are spoiling me, right?'_

Benedict trailed Ophelia's neck with pecks.

'_Good morning to you too...Ophelia'_

He found _the spot_ and sucked her skin as if he was in need of her taste.

'_If you keep ravishing me like this, I would either not be able to walk or pop out a babybatch soon...'_

Benedict stopped.

'_What did you just say?'_

'_Come on Benedict, you are aware of the fact that you occasionally skip wearing a condom and you use every single opportunity to have your ways with me. Not that I am complaining but I might end up pregnant.'_

Benedict smiled sheepishly thinking a little baby having Ophelia's hair and smile.

'_Do you want children, Ophelia?'_

'_It would be nice to have a brood of gingers around looking just like their daddy'_

Benedict slipped his right hand into the sheets. Finding Ophelia's right nipple he twisted it slightly while he kissed her deeply.

'_Practice makes perfect, right Professor Aden?'_

Ophelia felt her heartbeat shift as she tried to concentrate on Benedict's touch.

'_That is very right, . Will you just stop teasing me and get to the part where we really practice?'_

Benedict found Ophelia's opening and slid a finger inside of her. Licking her neck he felt himself harden. Ophelia moaned; grabbing Benedict's hair with her right hand and the sheets with her left, she bucked her hips.

'_Will there be a time Miss Aden, you'd be a very decent girl and not be wet for me?'_

'_Will there be a time Benedict; someone is not happy to see me?'_

Ophelia kissed Benedict and she cupped his balls slowly. Benedict let Ophelia take the control, Closing his eyes he felt Ophelia trail kisses towards his neck and then to his belly. He protested as she stopped for a second but then without a warning she started to ride him.

'_You are going to be the death of me...Oh God, Go on!'_

Ophelia did not speak, she focused herself on her performance. She felt herself tighten, as she speeded up Benedict murmurred her name.

'_I am close...Be-'_

Ophelia's thoughts were not coherent...she bucked for a final time, feeling Benedict filling her.

She fell to the right side of the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Benedict looked into her eyes.

'_Maybe, we just made a Cumberbaby...'_

Ophelia just smiled. Slipping out of the covers, she found her dressing gown. Benedict grunted. _'It's only nine...let's sleep'_. Ophelia looked into Benedict's eyes...She knew that she shouldn't be leaving alone yet she could feel _the pianist_ inside of her calling. _'You know I'd love to stay but I have to go and practice with Kevin.' _Benedict felt his blood boil as Ophelia mentioned Kevin's name. He practically controlled her using her need to play. He knew that the job was ready hard, she had the right to practice yet he could not stop feeling jealous of her. Kevin precisely showed that he would not be leaving Ophelia alone, he indeed said _'She will always need me'_ . He trusted her...but Kevin was something else.

...

_**Ophelia Aden,32, gets ready to endeavor Rachmaninov with London Symphony Orchestra for the Prince's Trust Fund. Young pianist is also known for her relationship with actor Benedict Cumberbatch. **_

Alex read the newspaper again and again. _Ophelia Elizabeth Aden, young star...talented pianist._ She owed every single moment on those stages to him and him only. The woman who cheated him on stage, the woman who betrayed him...the woman who changed him. The woman once who was his best friend, his rock...the woman who now would be named as his _enemy._ Rachmaninov parted their ways, Rachmaninov consumed him and her...and now she was touching the very same score. She would be touching the c minor, the concerto that created her and destroyed him.

Alex looked at a photograph on the wall, him holding a second place award on his hands...her ruling the crowd with the first place.

She might be thinking that everything had ended that moment.

_She could not be that wrong. They were just beginning. _

...

_That's my girl..._

Ophelia caught her breath as she finished playing the third movement. She could feel Rachmaninov trying to poison her once again...yet this time she was resisting.

'_I think we could try faster like you played-'_

'_No Kevin, this is enough. Please stop pushing me...I love this tempo, I love these dynamics.'_

'_Ophelia, my dear you know you can do better...we all know that.'_

Kevin touched Ophelia's shoulder...he knew that, a scared little girl who just wants play was hiding deep inside of her and he was just playing a game of peek a boo...and he was winning.

Ophelia jolted as she felt Kevin's hand...the very same feeling she had long time ago as the naive girl. She closed the lid of the keyboard harshly.

'_It's enough for today Kevin, I am going.'_

Kevin smiled as he watched her ran away. Soon, she would find herself lost in music and her so called _devotion _to Benedict would be gone.

Kevin smiled mischievously again , _oh my sweet, innocent Phelly..._the girl whom once were lost, found by him...nurtured by him...grew into a wonderful women. He deserved her, he wanted her. Kevin knew he would be inside Ophelia's life eventually...he successfully dismissed every male person in her life until today...and he was not willing to stop now.

...

Benedict looked at the text smiling. _**End of practice, Lovely concerto but not as lovely as you. Going to Amanda's, see you there. Kisses.**_ He felt a sudden relief filling him. She was out of the territory of Kevin. He cursed himself for being jealous yet he was not able to stop himself.

'_Benedict?'_

'_Olivia?'_

'_Oh my God! It's been what, more than 2 years since we last saw each other?'_

'_Yeah, I guess so.'_

Benedict tried to digest what was going on. There she was, Olivia who always been a good friend to him who was a good girlfriend for him for some time. He felt nostalgic as he saw her.

'_I read the article about your girlfriend on newspaper, She seems to be a great person.'_

'_She is indeed. I am very proud of her.'_

'_It is actually serious between you two then?'_

'_Yes, it is. I am happy , she gives me ease and peace...she loves me so...'_

'_I am happy for you yet I feel a great regret.'_

Benedict tried to understand Olivia's true agenda...He wished, he really was Sherlock Holmes right now.

'_It is very nice to see you Olivia but I got to go.'_

'_Take care.'_

...

Ophelia stood outside of Amanda and Martin's house. For the last few months, she'd been practicing, she felt as if she was that teenager again. The girl she successfully kept hidden for years. Her emotions were a rack, she did not realize this concert, the Rachmaninov would affect her this much. She was feeling as if she was running to her past. She breathed again and again, trying to recompose herself. She remembered what a_ good friend_ said to her years ago. _Every rise has it's fall...and you'll be falling someday._ She twisted her head, forgetting her thoughts. That fall was not going to happen, not now. Time was in her side this time, happiness was not a stranger feeling to her.

She would not do any mistakes, not this time.


	8. The First Movement and The Grudge

**The First Movement and The Grudge**

'_**Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.'-Shakespeare-Hamlet**_

_December 2007_

_To all Keyboard Department Students_

_Royal College of Music has been a great institution for keyboard education for centuries. This year, we are collaborating with Associated Boards of Royal Schools of music (ABRSM) and BBC Pianist Magazine in a Concerto Competition. Following two students have been chosen by our board of professors to attend in this competition._

_We are wishing you best of luck._

_Ophelia Elizabeth Aden-Third Year Student, Professor Kevin Ravensdale_

_Marcus Alex Angelo-Third Year Student, Professor Dmitri Aleexev_

Ophelia looked at the announcements board shocked. She was chosen...the unseen girl was chosen.

'_Ophelia! We are chosen!'_

'_Alex, I can not believe this...this is it! We are the final two!'_

'_What are you going to play?'_

'_I did not really thought about this...I do not know. You?'_

'_Rachmaninov Second...please do not play that ok?'_

'_Rachmaninov, me? Yeah...be still my fingers!'_

Alex remembered that day very clearly. The day, which her betrayal began...,He was the best student in Royal College of Music, Ophelia were the second. Everyone envied him. Ophelia was the little ghost...ghost of Kevin. Little he did know then she was no ghost...she was just hiding and planning. Little he did know, she would crash him during the competition, ruling over Rachmaninov with her enormous technique. She ended him,_ her best friend._

He touched his phone once again...silenced.

...

'_Who is it?'_

'_Wrong number, I guess...Let's continue.'_

Ophelia closed her eyes as she tried to find some peace in the first movement of the concerto. She was not successful though; something was keeping her from memorizing this movement. She felt as if she was drowning...alone.

'_Can we continue tomorrow, I am not feeling ok.'_

She rushed out of the concert hall. Trying to catch her breath and fight the immense feeling of nausea. _Memories rushed back to slowly...she remembered the cadence of the first movement, her laughter...her betrayal...the cadence that opened the path of being a pianist to her..._ She had exactly 20 days till the charity Gala...and she was not herself. She falling...and there was no way to stop it.

...

Benedict laughed as he looked into Olivia's eyes. It was good to be in touch with her again. Ophelia was keeping her distance, spending sleepless nights with Kevin..._practicing._ So much changed in these days, so much. Ophelia was showing a very different side of her to him..._the obsessive side._ She was not eating, sleeping...or taking any effort in seeing him...she was just playing. Benedict was trying to understand her, he was keeping his silence.

'_How is Ophelia?'_

'_She is fine, I guess. She is working so we are not really seeing each other.'_

'_She is quite ambitious I guess not even a bit like me.'_

'_You always tried to find some time for me...not that I am comparing you too. Ophelia is different.'_

Olivia wanted to stop her thoughts. She wanted Benedict back but she wasn't going to ruin his relationship. Despite all negativity, he seemed happy. She wanted him to be happy after all. She yearned for him and now that they've been talking...she just wanted to stop thinking.

'_I must get going, it was nice seeing you Olive.'_

Olivia smiled as she heard Benedict saying _Olive_ to her. She had no intention breaking him from his girlfriend but her inner siren was thinking something else. She loved Benedict dearly...and now that the distance was between him and Ophelia. She may have a chance to undo her mistakes. Redo her past.

...

Amanda washed Ophelia's forehead with cold water. Ophelia tried to regain her balance as she stood up from the toilet.

_-There goes your lovely pasta, Amanda...I am so sorry._

_-Are you fucking kidding me Phelly? I couldn't care less about the pasta right now. You do realize that you've been vomiting for at least half an hour now! You sure you are all right?_

_-I am fine, I told you...Kevin strangled me with the cadence today...and then I am stressed...I am fine, really._

Amanda was worried about her friend. She was being defeated by her obsession slowly, she was sure of this. She was alienating herself from everybody even Benedict. She was being eaten by that stupid fucking concerto. Benedict was worried too yet he was more of a jealous man these days. Even though he kept saying he trusted Ophelia, he believed in her...Amanda did know that subtly he was jealous. Her spending endless nights with Kevin and piano were killing Benedict. Amanda was afraid that this unspoken tension between Ophelia and the rest of the world would burst eventually.

Causing collateral damage to her, to Benedict...to her relationship.

'_Amanda, Ben is here! Is Ophelia up there?'_

Ophelia panicked as she heard the name _Ben._ The man who gave her the utmost peace was now scaring her. She felt guilty about not spending time with him yet she wanted him to be proud of her, as he would see her in the charity gala. Yes, she was distant to her right now but it was because of her love. She knew that distance protected him from _the pianist_ inside of her. It's been a few weeks since she last saw him...

But _distance protects him_ she thought. _Distance protects him from who I really am._

'_Amanda, please say no word about this vomitting incidence...'_

'_If you say so'_

Ophelia and Amanda slowly walked down the stairs.

'_Long time no see, my love'_

Ophelia looked into Benedict's oceanic eyes and breathed.

'_I know and I am sorry for not-'_

She was silenced with Benedict's lips.

'_I am not angry...I am distressed love. Now that you are with me...everything is ok.'_

Benedict wanted to pour everything he has been feeling for weeks into that kiss. Silent calls with Kevin, hours with Rachmaninov...loneliness for him. He wanted to yell into that kiss..._do not run away from me Phelly _yet he kept his silence. Silence protected her. Silence protected them. Silence kept the little spark that was trying to come outside inside of him. Silence kept Olivia in distance.

'_You are very silent Ben, are you alright?'_

'_Yeah, I am fine. Let's go.'_

...

Alex dialed the number once again. The number he memorized years ago. _Lovely Ophelia..._Silence would torture her...silence would protect him.

Then, in a very unknown moment..._silence will fall._

So will Ophelia.

...

Ophelia closed her eyes. She let the hot water capture her, erease her mind. She let a very rare feeling of peace to fill her soul. She let presence of Benedict fill her heart. She let _the pianist _hide once again, welcoming Ophelia once again.

Time stopped as she felt bubbles surrounding her slowly.

'_I shouldn't be leaving you alone ...Alone tricks you into being unbelivably sexy.'_

Benedict eyed Ophelia. Water surrounded her, her hair was a wet mess, her body was tangled in bubbles. He felt that familiar urge building inside of him.

'_Care to join me, ?'_


	9. The Confession and The End

**The Confession and The End **

'_**A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession.'-Camus**_

Days gave into weeks; weeks let months took their place. Benedict and Ophelia silently celebrated their first year together. With ups and lots of downs they had a great first year. Love was always existent in their relationship yet some pieces started to fade away. Ophelia changed inconspicuously. _The pianist_ inside of her took the control of her feelings. Her mind started to erase the traces of Benedict. Her alter ego silenced her heart. She became a vicious, obsessive person.

Benedict watched his other half change one by one. Her behavior, her feelings shifted slowly. First year came with its consequences. Benedict knew that every consequence has its own confession hidden inside. For months, he felt himself being driven into Olivia more and more. As Ophelia took her steps into her obsession, Benedict got closer to Olivia. His anger, his jealousy and his wants took control of him. Benedict changed too.

The first year changed someone else too. Kevin Ravansdale: The man who created Ophelia, the man who always wanted to play the God in Ophelia's life. Kevin played his game perfectly. He slowly tapped Ophelia like a puppet waiting for his mercy under his hands. He controlled her ambition…_the Rachmaninov dilemma._ He made her remember Alex; he made her remember her victory. He made her remember the little girl who was lost and found. Ophelia was ready in his eyes. Ready for his lust.

On another corner, Alex watched Ophelia. He watched her master the chords, rule the Russian composer, Rachmaninov. He envied her. His envy and his denial of his own mistakes fed him. His plan tricked perfectly like an old clock. First; he left silent calls to Ophelia's phone…left traces of him. Alex gave her his breath; he watched her dance in search. He was so sure that deep down she knew it was Alex. The man she crushed years ago. Then he left pages from the concerto, pages from _their_ past. He watched her horror and her denial. _Sweet, little Ophelia_; she always tried to protect everyone. Now she was doing the biggest mistake of her life. That concerto and that concerto would be _the end_ of her.

And; it would be _the beginning _him.

…

Ophelia entered her house. It was passing three in the morning. She spent another night with Kevin, working on the cadence of the last movement. She smelled her apartment. _Benedict is not here_ she thought. She looked at her hands, her trembling hands. Tiredness was getting a hold of her. She tried the shook the feeling. Reaching to her bag, she touched a piece of paper. _It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it. Wait for me Phelly. _Ophelia ruffled the paper. Her mind raced through thoughts. Silent calls, little notes…who was this? Who was playing a game on her? Or was it her mind again? She felt a familiar nausea building inside of her and rushed to the bathroom.

…

_This was a mistake_ said Benedict. He started to dress up as he eyed Olivia.

'_It was a nice mistake, Ben'_

Benedict kept his silence. He tried to remember the events of this night. He had a fight with Ophelia, again. Their regular evening fight…he wanted her…she wanted her piano. Ophelia rushed out of the apartment leaving Benedict all alone. Benedict clenched his teeth, thinking of Ophelia running to Kevin's _safe_ hands. Maybe she was not innocent…maybe it was not just music. Maybe Kevin was touching his woman, his love. He remembered calling Olivia, meeting her for some drinks and then there was emptiness. He had an _empty_ sex with Olivia. Just to have a pay back, just to hurt Ophelia. Just to cool her anger towards her.

_Every consequence has its own confession. _

Benedict rushed out of Olivia's apartment.

He welcomed a very new feeling: Regret.

…

Amanda shifted as she heard her phone buzzing.

'_It is fucking six in the mor-'_

'_A-Amanda?'_

'_Phelly? God, are you crying?'_

'_Amanda, can you come over? I have to talk to you…I, I am…I just-'_

Ophelia burst into tears, Amanda jumped out of her bed in horror.

'_Honey, just take a deep breathe. I am on my way…Where is Ben?'_

Ophelia shut down her phone looking at her hands.

Counted the lines again and again.

…

Martin watched as his wife clothing in a hurry.

'_Ben texted me…he wants to talk. Do you think something happened?'_

'_I don't know Martin…Ophelia sounded awful. How couldn't I see this coming…she has been way too obsessive, distant!'_

'_Amanda please try to be calm. Ophelia might just be having a stress related issue.'_

'_You go and talk to that friend of yours!'_

…

Benedict played with the glass on his hands. Even the cold morning breeze was not enough to settle him. He remembered how things got rolled up so quickly. He remembered that once him and Ophelia were just happy. That was enough for them. He was once thrilled to be able to be in the same project with his girlfriend. But now, that project, that fucking charity gala was choking them; choking him. He ran…he ran as fast as he could from his anger and his jealousy yet he collided into Olivia. His past captured him. His past fooled him.

He had sex with Olivia.

Tonight he fucked Olivia and his relationship.

'_You look like shit.'_

'_Thanks, Martin.'_

'_What the hell happened Benedict? You two were calmly arguing and flirting and then what kind of bombshell exploded?'_

'_I-I…cheated on Ophelia.'_

…

Hours passed. Amanda left and Ophelia tried to face with the reality. _I owe you a fall_ said a friend; years ago and her fall was getting closer. She had a huge discomfort inside, growing. She tried to get a grip….she was unsuccessful. Now she had to face her conscious. She knew that she lost Benedict the day she accepted to play Rachmaninov again. Ophelia always struggled with the issue of choosing and no matter how much she tried there was only one winner in her life. Piano. She knew that Benedict was no longer _hers… _She was no longer his. Piano always owned Ophelia. Even Amanda was furious and she was right. She let everyone down; one by one. She let her obsession to take over and now she was alone.

She was trying to stand.

_Alone protects you_ said Kevin. He was wrong. Alone was shattering her life.

She looked into her hands again and counted the lines.

One, Two.

Life mocked with her.

Kevin looked at Ophelia. She might seem broken now but he knew her. She was ready, ready for his love not Benedict's.

'_Did he call back?'_

'_No, he must be busy.'_

'_Typical…'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_I said typical. He ran away like everyone else. Face it Ophelia, you belong to someone else. You can try over and over to bond with another man but the result will always be the same. Typical. You belong to me. Don't try to deny the reality….I can see it in you…you want me as much as I want you.'_

Kevin traced Ophelia's neck. He waited and waited all these years. He waited for her to be ready. He waited her to be alone. Alone protected her, alone made her closer to him.

Ophelia looked into Kevin's eyes bluntly.

'_I love you Ophelia. I love you since the first time I saw you. I love you. I want you. I belong to you and you belo-'_

Kevin was silenced with Ophelia's hand.

'_You…! You sneaky bastard! You love me! You love me! I cannot believe that you are saying these to me. They were right, they have been right for all these years. You love me! I am done! Thanks to you! I am consumed, Kevin. You consumed me. Your fucking little game destroyed me. I have broken hearts for you; I let people distance themselves for me…you know why? Because I believed in you…I believed that you know me. I am done. This is done. You are done.'_

World shattered.

Lies confronted.

Truths came off.

…

Benedict waited Ophelia impatiently. He never guessed _the end_ would be this close. What broke them, who shattered them? It didn't matter anymore.

'_I know what you are going to say Benedict. I always knew. I knew that my fall was getting nearer.'_

'_Ophelia…you are here.'_

'_Surprisingly, you still know my name.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean that it is good to hear Ophelia instead of Olivia. I saw you two yesterday when I was coming back home. I knew that you were outside, looking for peace. I knew that I was not enough; I knew that I changed. I am not blaming you…I just wish I were Olivia. I wish…to be normal. I wish just to be me. I am sorry for messing everything. I am happy for everything you have given to me. Every gift. Even you last one.'_

Benedict couldn't speak. He pierced her hazel eyes with his oceanic ones. He pierced her heart once again.

'_Thank you for this. Thank you for reminding me that even I can be happy. Even I can have an equal.'_

Without any words Benedict walked towards the door and whispered: _Aspettami. _

Ophelia broke into tears.

Empty.

This was how a life could turn upside down.

She did the same mistake again.

She placed her hands on her stomach. Remembered counting the lines. Pink lines.

One Two.

She whispered into air.

_This is oblivion. _

…

Alex watched as a man came outside from the building. Benedict Cumberbatch. He chuckled as he watched him cry silently.

He owed Ophelia a fall.

And that fall was finally here.


	10. The Purgatory and The Hell

**The Purgatory and The Hell**

'_**Lost are we, and are only so far punished,**__**  
That without hope we live on in desire.'-Dante Alighieri**_

Desire. It always connected people somehow and now Benedict was connected to Olivia with only desire and need. Olivia was the perfect shelter, perfect escape from the reality. Olivia was the only way to stop him running to Ophelia.

He would not deny his wish to redo everything. He wanted to erase everything one by one, go back in time and build something with Ophelia.

Benedict shook his thoughts as he remembered.

Ophelia chose her desires over him.

She had chosen music.

…

'_Ophelia, please open the door. I am so sorry for yelling…please at least tell me that you are alive!'_

Ophelia stood in the middle of her living room. She tried not to hear Amanda, Martin…Kevin. She was in a purgatory. Her purgatory. She was imprisoned within Rachmaninov, within her obsession. A ghost was following her; the ghost of her well hidden past. She knew that there was no escape. She never belonged to this city…deep down she knew it. She was adopted, forced into this world. She tried to escape yet she always ended up hurting people. She remembered Alex. She remembered her betrayal.

'_Phelly…I am begging you…Open the door. I do not care about Benedict, Olivia or that fucking concert. It's been days…please. I am worried.'_

Ophelia's phone rang impatiently. Third time today.

'_I am hearing your fucking phone ringing…'_

Ophelia picked up the phone.

'_Hello?'_

'_Mia cara Lucia ... ti vendetta silenziosa è dietro l'angolo. venire a giocare ...'_

Ophelia dropped the phone as she heard the voice. She ran towards the door.

'_Hold me Amanda…'_

...

_Tacita Ultio_…

It meant silent revenge. Alex chuckled as he touched the score. _I will silence you my dear Lucia…sweet, lost Ophelia. _Alex entangled into this little game day by day, he loved to play with Ophelia's mind. He knew that she was again vulnerable, surrounded by guilt. He knew that the day of his victory was just around the corner.

Like he said to her…_your silent revenge is waiting you around the corner._

…

Amanda held Ophelia…she could feel her tears soaking her blouse. She could feel her shaking.

'_It's ok now…It's over. I am sorry, I shouldn't blamed you that day…I shouldn't have said those words'_

'_You were right Amanda. I fooled myself. I thought If I could play that bloody concerto one more time then I would show everyone that I worth…something. I thought I could redo my past, my mistakes. I was wrong…so wrong.'_

Amanda placed Ophelia on to the sofa as if she was about the break. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. Since the day she broke up with Benedict she's been a mess. She did not answer her calls; she did not show up to rehearsals…she built herself a perfect prison. She locked herself into this apartment, strangling her mind with piano. That day, she said to Ophelia that she was a failure as a human. She said that Ophelia was not competent enough to connect with other people. Amanda remembered that Ophelia was about to tell her something that day yet she shut her down.

'_I made you some tea, have you been eating at all Ophelia?'_

Ophelia did not answer, she just stared at her phone blankly.

'_Phelly?'_

'_Sorry, I was thinking.'_

'_That day, you were going to tell me something, you were almost ecstatic when I first arrived here…before I-'_

'_I'm pregnant Amanda.'_

The bombshell dropped right in front of Amanda.

…

'_ you do know that, has obligations towards this foundation. She signed a contract with us.'_

Kevin tapped his fingers anxiously. Obligations. Obligations that wouldn't stop Ophelia from running away; history just repeated itself again. It's been almost a week since he last saw Ophelia and to be honest he would not be one to reach her. That day when he poured everything out…just to protect her, she ignored him. She ravished him.

No, he was not to blame.

He would never be.

'_ is having some personal issues yet I can assure you, William that she is going to play that concerto and she will rule it. She will outdo everything once again.'_

'_Kevin, I don't know what the hell happened to her…to you but I can assure that this is it. If she tries to run away once again…I would not forgive her.'_

Kevin watched as the dean of Royal College of Music stepped out of his office.

'_She has no place to run to William…I assured that years ago.'_

…

'_Cut!'_

Director shouted for the millionth time today.

'_Benedict, go and take some air…again.'_

Benedict stepped into the cold air. He was not able to concentrate. This was a first for him. Not being able to concentrate. He has always been able to escape into characters. This set, this scrip was a safe haven for him. This was his plan b for years yet now, he needed a plan c.

'_Benedict, you alright?'_

'_Do I look alright Martin?'_

'_For God's sake, pull it together. I know that this week's been pretty hard for you but you have Olivia now, you told me that she would heal you right?'_

'_Let's hope so Martin.'_

Martin opened his mouth to speak again but his phone did not let him.

'_Hey honey? Have you been able to reach to he-to the mouse?_

Benedict immediately gave his attention towards Martin.

'_Are you with Benedict?'_

'_Yeah, he is here with me.'_

'_Ok do not give out any expressions as I speak Martin. I just came back from Ophelia…well she is not so ok. There is definitely something up with Kevin too…she resisted every interrogation technique I tried.'_

'_Interrogation? Amanda….Come on, the mouse is you friend.'_

'_Stop calling her the mouse, I am sure Ben is bright enough to understand that we are talking about Phelly.'_

Martin eyed Benedict; he was silently watching him. He could see that there tint of hope in his eyes. Something he didn't see for weeks.

'_Martin, you there?'_

'_Yeah….I am.'_

'Martin, she is convinced that she is the one to blame for everything. She is_ convinced that her past is following her. There is something else….I got to go now.'_

Benedict lighted a cigarette as Martin put his phone down.

'_I thought you quit smoking when you started trying-'_

'_No cumberbaby is coming towards my way Martin…distress is what I have.'_

…

Ophelia recalled past few months. First there were silent calls…she simply thought that someone was fooling with her. Then the notes started to appear out of nowhere… Pieces from the first edition of Rachmaninov's Second Piano Concerto folded as notes. She did realize that she was being stalked. She kept this hidden from everyone, Benedict, Amanda…Kevin. To be honest, a voice deep inside of her screamed the reality that she was face to face with.

Her hell was just around the corner.

'_Mia cara Lucia ... ti vendetta silenziosa è dietro l'angolo. venire a giocare ...'_

Said the voice on the phone. Lucia…the name that she kept hidden from everyone except one person.

Alex.

_Your silent revenge is just around the corner…_

Alex was back.

Ophelia knew that he had one purpose.

Her silence and her fall.

*_'Mia cara Lucia ... ti vendetta silenziosa è dietro l'angolo. venire a giocare ...': _My dear Lucia…your silent revenge is waiting just around the corner. Come and Play.


	11. The Silence and The Fall

**The Silence and The Fall **

'_**To die:—to sleep:**__**  
**__**No more; and, by a sleep to say we end**__**  
**__**The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks**__**  
**__**That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation**__**  
**__**Devoutly to be wished.'-Shakespeare **_

Crimson.

Pain.

Fear.

Ophelia tried to open her eyes…She could feel blood, _her blood_ trickling down her legs. She felt tears streaming down her eyes. She could feel her heart ache with fear and regret. She could feel her soul, screaming for help.

Death, she thought must be like this.

Death was like to sleep.

She was drifting into sleep, without even having a chance to goodbye.

She fell hard and fast.

Her silence was finally here.

_8 hours ago_

'_You'll tell him right?'_

Ophelia looked at Amanda. Deep inside she hoped that pregnancy test was a false positive; deep down she hoped she would never see Benedict again, _never hurt him_ again.

'_I called him but he did not answer, It's not surprising though…'_

'_You should tell him Ophelia; he deserves it. No matter what happened between you two; you know how desperately he wants to have children.'_

'_Of course I am going to tell him…I know my life causes some doubt but this is nit a soap opera! But it's not exactly easy math Amanda. He is with Olivia, I can't just pop up out of nowhere and tell him that he knocked me up. I promise, I will talk to him after the concert.'_

'_You heard the doctor, no stress. '_

'_After tonight, let there be happiness. Are you satisfied, Amanda?'_

Amanda laughed. She knew Ophelia was just playing a character right now. She was just pretending. Amanda knew Ophelia very well and as she had no Kevin, no Benedict in her life anymore; she was vulnerable. She was wounded and losing blood; but this baby was her hope. This baby would be her way out, her plan B. After all everyone needed a family in their life even a broken one like Ophelia.

…

Benedict put his phone down. _Tonight is the night…_After days of avoiding the inevitable; he had no place to run. He was not ready to see Ophelia again; he was not ready to let his shield down yet there was no escape.

'_Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Ben?'_

'_Yes, Olivia…it would be tense enough. I'd be gone for just a few hours.'_

'_She did call you Ben, maybe you should tal-'_

'_Please, this is between her and me.'_

Benedict felt a familiar sensation building up.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Regret.

He closed his eyes and remembered how she looked on stage.

_Tonight is the night._

…

Kevin placed his tuxedo on the bed. He wanted to call Ophelia; he wanted to take everything back he said. _Life is a cynical bastard_ he thought, just a week ago he was fuming with anger because Ophelia rejected him…now all he wanted to was to run to her, tell her that she was not alone.

He knew that she would rise higher than she ever did before tonight.

Ophelia would put her pain, her misery and her desperate need to find a harbor to hide in; into that concerto.

Kevin realized his mistake once again. He realized that he slowly killed Ophelia. Day by day…year after year he poisoned her. He made himself believe in a sick affection, an attraction towards his _student._ He never admitted yet it was the fact, the reality…Ophelia was his student. He broke his boundaries to make her better. He simply believed that he could heal her.

He was wrong.

Now she was alone.

Open to any kind of harm.

_My sweet, innocent Ophelia_ he whispered as he started to undress.

…

'_So you practically want to put a bomb into our limousine Amanda!'_

'_Come on Martin! Let's face it either we are going to find a way to make them talk to each other or kill them. You know that this thing between Phelly and Ben affects us too.'_

'_Ben would never agree to this. He is practically running away from her for weeks!'_

'_He doesn't need to know till the last minute.'_

Martin sighed furiously. Amanda kept pushing him to make Benedict talk to Ophelia; Martin just wanted everything to stop. Yes, he knew that those two still loved each other yet their relationship broke apart and Ben was moving on.

Now, Amanda wanted squeeze all of them into a car.

Tonight would be a very long night thought Martin.

…

'_That was not necessary at all Amanda-Ok; stop yelling ok! I will come with you guys so please call me when you get close to my apartment.'_

_That woman is definitely up to something _muttered Ophelia as she tried to pick a dress. Although she was just about 12 weeks along, she was panicking that Benedict would realize something. She knew that eventually she had to talk to Benedict, tell him that she was pregnant yet she wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible.

It's been hours since she started to feel uncomfortable. She had a feeling that her world would turn upside down once again this evening. She tried to stop thinking about terrible scenarios.

_Find what you love and let it kill you_...she always loved that Bukowski quote. Ironically that was what exactly happened to her. She found the greatest passion of her life; piano and then she let that kill everything human about her.

She felt like a machine. Ruled by her vicious obsession, her hunger to play…her desire to be perfect even it meant to crush everyone around her.

A tear slipped her eye.

Crush.

She did crush everyone around her.

Eying herself on the mirror, she realized that she was on a cliff, waiting to jump.

'_You truly look amazing Lucia…'_

Ophelia turned around in horror.

_Lucia…_

Her very first _crush_ was standing right in front of her.

She could not speak; she could define what she was feeling right now. Fear? Relief? Worry?

'_How did you get-'_

'_Please, my dear…you know me very well. No door could stand to this pretty face of mine. You liked my little game didn't you? That little notes; silent calls…you liked it. You should have seen me sitting in my own throne laughing at you…Now you are in your pretty battle dress yet my petty pianist you need to add some color.'_

Ophelia stepped back.

'_Crimson red would suit you…Thank you for playing the game my love. But it has to end before one of gets bored so shall we begin?'_

…

'_Why are we turning towards Waterloo?'_

Amanda and Martin exchanged looks as the question dropped. Amanda texted Ophelia half an hour ago, informing her that they were on their way. She did not answer. She would always answer her.

'_We are going to pick up Ophelia; Benedict. Please try to act like a mature one and do not bicker about this.'_

'_Did you know about this Martin?'_

'_Well; Ben…I…I? I want my lawyer to be present before I speak.'_

Benedict looked away from the couple. Amanda was sneaky. He could easily predict that Phell-Ophelia also did not have any clue about his upcoming presence. Was he ready to see her again? Would he be able to conceal his feelings, his anger, his love, and his compassion? Olivia would always be around to pick his pieces up, she would always be a rock to him yet would he be able to love her again?

'_I am going to kill her! Pick up, Ophelia!'_

'_I am sure she is just not hearing her phone.'_

As they got closer and closer to Ophelia's apartment, Amanda started to feel a sudden rush of worry. She was fine this morning; she was even joyful learning that she had another branch in the life to hold on. A baby. Deep inside she feared that Ophelia would lose it and harm herself.

'_Miss can we please call Miss Aden again? We reached her apartment. We have to be in the venue in half an hour.'_

'_She is not answering, I better go up and drag her down.'_

Not answering said Amanda. This was not like Ophelia. She would always answer her phone sooner or later.

…

'_Ophelia, open the door. It's Kevin!'_

Kevin knocked Ophelia's door for the millionth time. He knew that she was not at the venue yet. She had to be home. He had to see her before she went on stage.

'_Kevin?'_

'_Amanda…What-'_

'_I am here to pick up Ophelia, the car is outside and she is not answering-'_

'_Her phone…I know. She is opening the door either. I am going to ask the doorman to open the door.'_

'_Ophelia! It's Amanda!'_

Doorman approached Ophelia's door. He could have sworn that she did not leave the building.

He opened the door slowly.

Not being prepared what he would see.

There; Ophelia was.

Lying motionless on the floor. Her head was covered in blood. Her blood.

A pool of crimson surrounded her.

Doorman came back to his senses as he heard Amanda scream.

'_Call an ambulance!'_


	12. The Catcher in the Rye

Thank you everyone for their amazing comments! It means a lot to me! I am quite new to writing fanfiction so I appreciate your thoughts. If you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me.

Thank you so much for the support.

**The Catcher in the Rye**

' _**Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do you start missing everybody.'-The Catcher in the Rye, J. **_

'_What shall I call you?'_

'_Well, my name is Francesca…you can call me by my name or if you want you can call me mom.'_

'_Really? I've always wanted a mom but my teachers said that mine was not created yet. I kept waiting and waiting.'_

'_And now I am here…Ophelia.'_

'_Yes mom, you are here.'_

_Ophelia felt like she was in utter peace._

_She felt almost as light as a feather, swirling around life._

_Little girl, whom was lost, abandoned._

_That little girl was found within Ophelia…_

_A lifetime was not enough for her…_

_Maybe she had to stop living to find Lucia again._

Benedict rushed towards Ophelia's door. He kept repeating again and again that this was a nightmare, a joke. He kept repeating that once he would be up there, inside of her flat she would be ok.

His heart raced with fear and regret.

Ophelia did try to reach to him yet he rejected.

He left her alone…trying to stand. He left her alone…struggling to breathe in between her desires and her obsessions.

He reached to Ophelia's floor. Her door was wide open. The world was spinning around him as if he were an onlooker to his own life.

His winded as his eyes fixated on the living room floor.

Crimson.

'_She is breathing, Kevin…find a towel, something…please Phelly, I am begging you do not die. Listen to me do not walk towards the light.'_

Benedict was shocked. This room was once her sanctuary, now the only thing he could see was a battlefield.

Ophelia…he whispered.

Ophelia…he said.

Ophelia! Screamed Benedict.

Amanda turned her head to see Benedict. Amanda did not even find courage to speak. She just wanted this to be a nightmare, a joke. She just wanted to go back in time and protect Ophelia.

'_Amanda please tell me she is alive.'_

'_Ben-Benedict, she is breathing…'_

As the paramedics rushed through the doors; the world stopped.

…

_Don't tell anything…keep your secrets safe…make them your outmost friends._

_Ophelia was mistaken._

_Her secrets did not keep her safe…_

_They killed her._

'_**Miss Aden if you are hearing us please try to open your eyes…'**_

Paramedics rushed through Saint Thomas' Hospital's A&E doors. Benedict, Kevin, Amanda and Martin followed them.

'_**Her sat is dropping; let's intubate her as quickly as possible. Where is all this blood coming from?'**_

'_**She seems to be having a vaginal bleeding, it may be due to the trauma-'**_

Amanda breathed deeply as she heard paramedics. She let a tear slip her eyes as she remembered Ophelia's joy this morning. She had been so hopeful, so happy. _I will tell Benedict after the concert…_a concert that would never happen. She looked at Benedict and stopped her doubts at once.

_Now or never…_

'_She's pregnant…'_

Benedict's heart stopped for a minute.

His mind rushed through memories…

_Pregnant…_

_She called me over and over again yet I ignored her…_

_Pregnant._

This morning all he could think was his anger towards Ophelia yet now all he wanted was to hear the word, ok. Two letters that would amend his mistakes.

Anger?

That slipped away from him the moment he saw crimson in her house.

'_**Do you know how far along she is?'**_

'_**12 weeks.'**_

'_**She might miscarry; please prepare yourselves for any kind of news.'**_

Amanda closed her eyes as the word; _miscarry _tinkled inside of her ears.

Ophelia let her secret out and now her secret was slipping away from life with her.

…

_3 hours later_

Benedict paced between one wall to another. He thought the hardest thing would be seeing Ophelia once again; he was mistaken. He felt as if a rock sat was sitting on his heart; preventing him from breathing. His mind repeated Amanda's words again and again. _She's pregnant…_His biggest hope in this life was crashing down.

His child was slipping away from him.

'_Benedict, please have a seat…those walls are not going to tell you any good news.'_

Benedict raised his head to see Kevin.

That man.

Kevin Ravansdale. Suddenly realization hit Benedict. Kevin had an equal share of guilt in this.

He left her too.

He fed her obsession; he broke her.

'_You…you bastard! This is all because of you! Maybe you did this to her huh? Maybe you did not like the woman she was becoming and you stopped her!'_

Martin blocked Benedict.

'_Mate…I know that you are in pain right now but just try to stay still.'_

'_**Ophelia Elizabeth Aden's relatives?'**_

Amanda rushed to the doctor. She tried to solve his eyes, his body language. She looked for a positive answer desperately.

'_**I am Doctor Thompson, Head of Neurology. We just finished Miss Aden's surgery. It is obvious that she suffered a trauma due to a sort of circular, blunt object on the right side of her head result of a possible physical assault. As a result, she had a hematoma close to her frontal lobe, which controls motor activity. We managed to stop the bleeding yet she lost a great amount of blood. We trying to stabilize her condition.'**_

'_And the baby?'_

Amanda desperately hoped that the baby was ok. Otherwise, no matter what happens Ophelia would be a lost case.

'_**The fetus is fine right now. We are monitoring the fetal heartbeat closely. Miss Aden is in the Intensive Care Unit and from this point all we can do is to hope that Miss Aden would wake up eventually.'**_

Benedict listened to the doctor. He always wondered how a man could lose himself? Now he understood. Knowing that he was not able protect either his unborn child or the mother of his child dispersed him. He could feel his heart burning.

'_You know…she was going to tell you. She just didn't want to mess your relationship with Olivia…'_

Amanda burst into tears.

'_Ophelia…please do not leave me…do not leave us.'_

Kevin watched everyone intently. Everyone was postponing the inevitable question. _Who did this to Ophelia, his Ophelia? _Tonight would have been wonderful; she would have killed her fears on that stage.

Yet he was guilty.

He was also to be blamed.

The concerto once again scattered Ophelia.

…

'_Let this competition be a silent revenge for us Alex. All those others who looked down on us…told us that we were worthless. They would be ashamed when they see us on the stage…shining with Rachmaninov. A perfect crime is silently done. Tacita ultio…remember?_

'_Lucia…'_

'_Alex, you know that I dislike that name…'_

'_Yet it is who you are...'_

'_So what do you say? Tacita ultio?'_

'_Of course Ophelia, this competition would rise us…silently avenge every other person in this universe. A silent revenge.'_

Alex poured another drink into his glass.

This should have been easy for him.

She was one to be punished…she was one to be destroyed.

She should have been avenged.

Yet he felt the utmost distress.

Hours passed since he _silenced_ his only friend in this world.

He obeyed to what she said all those years ago…_Tacita ultio._

It meant a perfect revenge, a trackless crime…

He felt his hands shake.

He remembered her pleas.

He felt another tear slipping down from his cheek.

…

'_You killed me that day…and today I will kill you'_

'_Alex…I am sorry…I lost myself that day…I am so-'_

'_Do not say that you are sorry…you are his little whore, slave…I believed in you. I believed your pain. I believed that you desperately searched for a place to fit in; I wanted to believe that my friendship would give you that. You were abandoned by your family; raised by strangers and I wanted to be your family. You betrayed me! You told me that you were not going to touch Rachmaninov yet you let him devour you. You promised that we would rise together…be together. You and I! You crushed my career! You ended me'_

'_Alex…please I am begging you…liste'_

_**With one swift move, Ophelia's world darkened.**_

_A smile found it's way to Alex's face. Pretty little Ophelia…_

_Such a shame he thought. It could have been different. They could have been ruling their own fantasy._

_She ruined him._

_She ruined them._

…

Ophelia ran away from the light.

The light would be her darkness.

It was not her time to go…not yet.

She was the catcher in rye…looking for an escape.

She could her the other side calling for her.

She heard another sound coming from the deep.

'_**Miss Aden…if you can hear us try to open your eyes.'**_

Ophelia obeyed and winked to life once more.


End file.
